school reunion
by UnleashedSouls
Summary: Emma goes to a school reunion in Boston. Regina goes with emma and they pretend to be together... but what happens when they start to fall for each other? and what will they tell people the towns people, when emma's old friends show up in Storybrooke and think emma and regina are together? {series of small chapters. SwanQueen. no dark emma}
1. Chapter 1

School reunion 1

* * *

just a couple of smalls chapters. hope you like them!

 **I do not own anything!**

please review, i love them and any tips or prompts are always welcome!

* * *

"He" Emma says to the brunette as she walks into the mayors office.

"Miss Swan" Regina says without looking up from her paper work, and she was wearing those damn sexy glasses.

"Um, you've got a second?" Emma asks was she stands still in front of the desk and puts her hands in her her back pockets.

With a sigh, Regina looked up to meet the woman's blue green eyes. "Have a seat" Regina says.

Emma sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I have to go to Boston" Emma blurs out.

"What?" Regina says as she looks at the blonde with wide eyes.

"It's a school reunion" Emma says, not really excited about it.

" you don't look excited to go"

"I'm not really" Emma laughs.

Regina takes her glasses off and puts them in front of her. "Why not?" She asks.

"Well, I'm not really excited to show them how I was there with no one in my life, and to come back with no one in my life" Emma says as she looks down to her hands.

Over the past years, Emma and Regina had grown closer. They where like friends now. Neither one of them being in a relationship right now, did help their friendship though. Sometimes they would flirt or and something they just cuddled up on the cough to see a movie.

"Emma, you have us bow" Regina says as she got up from behind her desk, and took the seat next to Emma's. Taking the woman's hand in her own.

"How Am I going to tell, they I share a son with a former queen from another land far away?" Emma grins. Squee the mayors hand.

"Well, maybe leave that detail out" Regina smirks. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, "when is that reunion?"

"This weekend" Emma says with a sigh. Looking at Regina's hand she held with a small smile.

"I can go with you, if you like" Regina says with a small smile on her own face.

"Really?" Emma asks surprised.

Regina smiles and nods. "What time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at um... Say 10?" Emma says with a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll pick you up" Regina says as she stands up, but Emma doesn't let go of her hand.

"Um we're talking my car" Emma says as she also stands up. Pulling on the brunette's arm as she try to walk back to her desk.

"I don't think so dear. Or you could just go by yours-"

"Ugh" Emma groans, interrupting Regina. "Fine! We'll take you car"

Regina nods with a grin. Leaning against her desk, her hand still tangled with Emma's.

"Just please tell me I'm allowed to eat in your car" Emma asks with a serious face, stepping just a bit closer to the brunette.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, "yes fine, you can eat in the car" Regina says.

Smiling big time Emma leans forward, there lips only a couple of centimeters away from each other. "Thank you" Emma says softly, as she was so close. Quickly packing Regina's cheek as she takes her hand out of the mayors and walks back to the door. "See you tomorrow" She smiles and give Regina a small wave.

"I'll pick you up at 10!" Regina yells as Emma closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**No songs are mine..**

 **hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Can you stop eating so loud!" Emma almost yelled out of anger. "For gods sake Emma!"

Emma stopped with eating and looked at Regina with wide eyes and mouth ajar. Holding up a Mars she was just to take a bit out.

"I told you it was fine to eat in my car.. But this is.." Regina couldn't even finish her sentence, letting out a heavy sight.

"Sorry" Emma says, as she lowers her Mars and puts it back in her small bag of food she just got at a gas station.

"Can you turn the radio on?" Emma asks carefully 5 minutes later. Not wanting to piss the woman off again.

Regina didn't say anything, but just pushed the button of the radio to turn it on.

 _You can be my dirty secret_

 _We could only be a rumor  
Never be sure_

You can meet me in the back seat  
Late at night

Take it up to first class  
Mile high

Regina sighs and pushed the button to change the station.

"That was a nice song" Emma says. "You know, Hilary Duff finally released a new album after 8 years" Emma says as she grabs her Mars again and starts to eat it loudly again.

"Yes very interesting" Regina says roll her eyes.

"Oh!" Emma yells loudly. Making Regina jump in her seat. "I love this song!"

 _I ain't got no type.  
Bad bitches is the only thing that I like.  
You ain't got no life._

Cups with the ice and we do this every night  
I ain't check the price  
I make my own money so I spent it how I like

 _I'm just living life  
And let my momma tell-_

 __Regina pushed the button again and so the song changes again.

Smiling as the song played, Emma waited for the right moment to sing along.

 _When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen _

Emma turned her body fully to Regina, well as much as her seatbelt would let her.

 _Cause she stays strong, yeah yeah_

 _She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say_

Emma made funny hand gestures, like she was singing this song for Regina.

Seeing the corners of the brunette's mouth slowly turn upwards.

 _  
Do you need me  
Do you think I'm pretty  
Do I make you feel like cheating  
And I'm like no not really cause_

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She's always right there when I need her  
Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She's always right there when I need her.

They had to stop a stop sign. And there was a car right next to Regina.  
There where two teenage boys from about 19 years old in the car.

Emma leaned forward so she grabs the guys attention.

 _She walks like a model_

Emma sings along, pointing at Regina.

 _She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle, yeah yeah  
Cause I'm the wizard of love and I got the magic wand  
All these other are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say_

 __  
Regina rolls her eyes but a small smile was visible on her face. Finally able to drive away.

The two teenage guys had there eyes glued to Regina as they tried to check her out as far as it was possible while she was in the car.

Pushing the button, Regina turned the radio off.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks. "That was a good song!" Emma says and turned to sit normally in her seat again.

"Do you know every song on the radio?" Was all Regina asks.

"Of course not" Emma smiles, as she looks back to look at the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**School reunion**

* * *

Regina parks the car outside of a hotel just outside of Boston. They had been to a couple of hotels before but they where all full, because the gay pride was going to be this weekend.

With a sigh, both woman get out of the car and walk towards the entrance of the small hotel.  
Emma holding the door open for Regina.

"Hello ladies" an older man says smiling.

"Hello" Regina says. "Please tell me you have at least one room free. I don't care if we have to sleep in the same bed just tell me there is a room" Regina says. Totally done with this trip. She had to drive for about what? 8 hours. And then all the hotels are full.

it was now just after dinner time, they had some food on their way and they just wanted to sleep.

"Yes we do have a room free" the man smiles. "You are lucky, It's our last room."

"Oh thank god" Emma sighs.

"Just sign your name's here" the man points at a piece of paper and holds out a pen.

Emma smiled at the old fashioned way of the hotel. Emma wanted to signed just her name, but then she say Regina narrow her eyes. Smiling Emma puts something else downs 'Swan-Mills'. "Here you go" Emma smiles.

"Thank you" the man looks down at the paper. "Mrs. Swan Mills"

Smiling Emma looks at Regina who just rolled her eyes.

"This is the key to your room" the man says as he gives Emma a key. "Your room is right up these stairs and turn right. Room 128" he smiles.

"Thank you" Emma smiles. She gives the key to Regina and runs back to the car. Coming back with two large bags and another small bag.

Emma gave Regina the small bag and brought the other two bags up to the room.

Regina opened to door and they walked into their room. It was a small room, one bed, bathroom and a window.

"Better then nothing" Emma whispers as she walks past Regina and puts the bags down next to the bed.

"Yes, it is" Regina sighs. Falling down onto the bed.

Smiling Emma closes the door. She walks up to the bed where the brunette was laying. She takes Regina's shoes off and puts them down. She saw how tiered the mayor was, so she tries to take her blazer off too.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks as Emma sits her back up.

"You need to get some sleep" Emma says as she takes Regina's blazer off.

"Thank you" Regina says softly. "Emma!" She gasps as Emma popped the button of her pants open.

"Oh shush" Emma says. Walking over to the bags and takes Regina's pj's out of the bag.

Emma pushes Regina back down on the bed and zipped the zipper of the brunette's pants down. Swallowing as the black panties came into view.

A small gasp left Regina as the cold air hit her legs. Feeling the top of Emma's fingers slide along her legs.

Emma just throws Regina's pants on the floor and puts the pj pants on. moved onto the bed to strangle the brunette's hips.

"Oh god" Regina groans. Her eyes closed as she just wants to sleep.

Smiling Emma pops every button of Regina's shirt. Grinning as she matching black lace bra slowly came into view.

Wrapping her arms around Regina's torso, she sits Regina back up.

Regina laughs as Emma sits on her lap as the blonde took her shirt off. Opening her eyes, she grins as she sees Emma trying hard not to look at her half naked upper body.

Emma takes the pj shirt and moves it over Regina's head. "There" Emma sighs as she was about to move of off the mayors lap.

Regina puts her hand on the back of Emma's neck, to keep her from moving.

Emma swallows and looks at Regina with a frown. Sitting back down on her lap.

Smiling, Regina pulled on the string on her bra.

Rolling her eyes, Emma got the message. Regina wanted her to take off her bra. Emma slips her hands into Regina's shirt. Slipping her hand up along Regina's back. Clipping the black bra open, Emma moved her hand out off the shirt.  
She puts her hands on the brunette's shoulders and push down the bra strings on her shoulders.  
Moving her hands again, she slips her hands up into the sleeve. Taking the strings in her hand and pulling the left one out and freeing Regina from one side of the bra.  
Taking the other side and pulling the bra out of the brunette's shirt and throwing the bra on top of other clothing. "Anything else? Mrs,Swan Mills" Emma smirks, softly laughing at her own joke.

"No, thank you dear" Regina smiles and kisses Emma's cheek, falling back down onto the bed.

Shaking her head with a grin, Emma gets of off Regina's lap. Taking her own pj's out of the bag.

After changing Emma got into bed. Moving closer to the middle the bed, where Regina was with her back toward Emma.

Feeling the bed move, Regina turned around and cuddling into Emma. "Good night" she says sleepy and presses a kiss to the skin of the woman closes to her.

Smiling as Regina pressed a kiss just above her breast. Emma pressed a kiss on top of Regina's head. "Good night" she whispers.

* * *

 **please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**School reunion**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"How about this?" Regina asks as she comes out of the bathroom.

Emma was laying on her belly on the bed, facing the bathroom. Her mouth drops as she sees Regina. "Jesus" Emma says and closes the magazine. "You can't wear that" she says as she moves and sits on the bed.

"Why not?" Regina asks surprised.

"Turn around" Emma says, making a hand gestures that Regina needs to make a spin.

With a frown, Regina makes a spin for Emma to see the dress.

The dress was red, ended above her knees and was low cut. It shows all of her assets and hugs Regina's body in all the right places.

"Okay yeah" Emma sighs, her mouth still ajar. "You, for sure, can not wear that"

"Why not?" Regina asks offensive. "I look good in this and I know it!"

"Yeah, you do" Emma grins as she gets of off the bed. She walks to Regina and stops right in front of her. "You look way to good in this"

"And that's why I can't wear it?" Regina asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't mind people staring at you" Emma says with a smirk. Seeing The corners of Regina's mouth move up a bit.

Then Emma's face went back to serious, "but I don't want everyone hitting on you and trying to get you in their beds, thank you very much" Emma says.

"are you serious?" regina asks as she rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"yes i'm serious" emma says with a smirk. "I know you're hot regina. but well.." emma paused for a moment to think about how she wants to say this. "yeah, okay. people already know that when they look at you or they must be blind" emma smirks. "but not every one needs to see your goddess, hot as fuck, body like this okay!" emma says looking serious with a smile playing in her eyes.

Emma puts her hands on Regina's shoulders and turning her around as the brunette was just about to say something. "Try something else please." Emma says kindly. Pushing the woman towards the bathroom and she slaps Regina's ass.

Regina let out a yelp, turning around fast as she stands in the door frame of the bathroom. "Do that again, and I will wear this dress tonight" Regina says with her eyes narrowed to the blonde. Turning around and slamming the door close behind her.

Smiling Emma lays back down on the bed reading her magazine.


	5. Chapter 5

**School reunion**

 **chapter 5**

* * *

"Regina!" Emma yells again.

"I'm almost ready!" Regina yells back from Inside the bathroom.

"Are you naked?" Emma asks

"What?" Regina asks with a frown. "No why would I-"

Before Regina could finish, Emma pulls the door open. Regina was putting her makeup on. She was wearing a navy blue dress. ending above her knees, it shows off her ass but there was no low cut.

"I'm almost done" Regina says as she turns back to the mirror, hanging a bit over the sink. Giving Emma a perfect view of her ass.

"You look great" Emma says as she looks over the brunette.

"No I just need to do-"

Emma smirks and slaps Regina's ass again.

"Really Emma!" Regina gasps angry. Turning to face the blonde looking really irritated.

With a soft smile on her face Emma steps closer, tucking a string of dark hair behind the mayors ear. "You look beautiful" Emma whispers, her hand stays on Regina's cheek and her thumb slowly moved back and forth.

Regina's face softens with a sigh. "I just want to look good, for you" Regina whispers.

"To me, you always look good to me Regina" Emma whispers back, with a small smile on her lips.

"You know what I mean" Regina rolls her eyes. "I just," she sighs again, putting her hand on Emma's hip, playing with the hem of emma's tank top. "I don't want to let you down tonight"

Emma smiles and places a soft kiss on Regina's cheek. "You can never let me down" Emma says and pulls the woman into a hug, het arms slipping around regina's neck.

Smiling Regina wraps her arms around Emma's waist and hugs her back.

Kissing the side of Regina's head, "you look beautiful, honestly" Emma says as she pulls back.

"Thank you Emma" Regina her makeup back in the small bag and putting it aside. Looking at her self in the mirror. She only had some natural make up and mascara, and normal this was just the under base for her makeup. Regina feels naked.

Emma leans in and placing another kiss on the brunette's cheek. Slipping one arm around her waist, "let's go beautiful"

rolling her eyes with a smile, regina walks out of the bathroom with emma's arm wrapped around her.

* * *

 **Idea's, top, tips, Prompts.. please tell me!**  
 **INSPIRE ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

School reunion

Chapter 6

* * *

"Why did you wear this?" Regina asks as she tries to flatten Emma's tank top.

"Cause I feel comfortable in this" Emma says as Regina's hand roams her upper body. "Oh my god, Regina!" Emma gasps as Regina's hands roam over her boobs, feeling the woman squeezing her boobs with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Regina asks like she did nothing, as she turns Emma around. "Well, at least your ass looks good in these jeans"

"That's why I where them" Emma smirks. Emma yelps loud as Regina's hand smacks hard on her ass. "Regina!" Emma yelps.

Smirking Regina walks into the school building.  
Rolling her eyes, Emma walked after the brunette into the building.

Emma and Regina walk into the gym hall together. Emma taking a deep breath.

"Hello!" a woman says as they walked in.

"Um hi" Emma says unsure to the woman.

"I'm Sandra" the woman says.

"Oh, hi, I'm Emma" she says with a small smile. "i remember you" emma says

"i remember you too" Sandra laughs, they used to sit next to each other in English.

"Swan!" A man says, walking up behind Sandra.

"Ben" Emma says uncomfortable.

Ben was a guys that always tried to touch girls when he was 17. Now, he was tall, blonde short hair, and he still was checking out and touching woman.

"Damn Swan, you look good" Ben says as she looks at Emma, stops his eyes a moment when they where at her boobs.

"Um, thanks"

"And who is this beauty?" Ben asks as he openly checks out Regina.

"I'm Regina" the brunette says.

"Well, hello, Regina" Ben says and just takes her hand and kisses it.

seeing Sandra roll her eyes at Ben's action. Ben always was after Sandra when they where in high school. amazingly, Sandra had a crush on Ben as well, she just never told anyone about it, but they all knew it. and somehow, Ben and Sandra do look like they are married.

Emma slips her arm around Regina's waist and holds her close. Kissing her cheek with a smile.

"Wait" Ben says as he looks back and forth the blonde and the brunette.

"Yes. We're together" Regina smiles, turning her head and placing a small kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma smiles but she didn't even had the time to kiss back. So Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, but this kiss was a bit longer. Their lips moving together as they both turned towards each other a bit. Emma's other hand also slipping around Regina waist. Regina holds on to Emma's upper arms. The moment Emma slept her tongue along Regina's lower lip, Ben had to ruin it.

"Alright we get the point!" Ben says, earning a slap against his arm from Sandra, who just looked in 'awe' at the two woman.

Emma and Regina pulling back just a bit. Smiling Emma moved her thumb underneath Regina's lower lips, trying to get some of her smushed lipstick off.

Smiling Regina turned her attention back to the two people on front of them. "Are you to together?" She asks with a kind smile.

"Um, no" Sandra says. "No we're not"

"That's a shame" Regina says as she leans a bit into Emma. "You two look good together" smiles.

Smiling Emma slips her arm around Regina's waist again. "Yes you really do. I thought you guys would have been married by now. Since both of you had like, a huge crush on each other in high school" Emma smiles as she pushes Regina to walk the gym a bit more.

After an hour of small talk with people , and Emma didn't even know most of the people. A woman walks into the gym hall.

"Ah shit" Emma says as she turns her back to the woman. Regina was just standing next to her sipping her wine. "I had a big crush on that woman" Emma whispers.

Regina raised one eyebrow and just watched the woman walk closer. Emma's back still towards the woman.

"Emma" the woman says with a smile.

Emma slowly turns around to face the woman.

The woman had light brown hair that ended just above her breasts. She wears a black pants suite and some heals, and had some sexy glasses on.

"Um, hi Tina" Emma says showing an uncomfortable smile.

"How are you honey?" Tina asks and pulls Emma into a hug.

"I'm good" Emma says.

"This is my wife" Tina says as a red head walks up next to her. She was wearing a cocktail dress in black. "Rosa"

"Hi" Emma says.

"hello" rosa says with a smile. "it's nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" emma smiles back.

"And who is this?" Tina says as she looks at the brunette next to emma.

"I'm Regina" the mayor says as she brushed the front of her shoulder to Emma's back. "Emma's girlfriend"

"Hmm" Tina says as she check Regina out. "Looks like you did a good job Em's" Tina smirks.

"thanks" emma smirks as she slips her arm around regina's hips and kisses her cheek. "So you're married?" Emma asks as she sees both woman wearing a ring.

"Yes" rosa smiles as she looks at Tina. "for about 3 years now. We're trying to start a family"

"That's wonderful" Regina fake smiles.

"What about you Em's?" Tina asks. "Want any kinds?"

"I already have one" Emma smiles and looks at Regina. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she looks up the picture they made of the 3 of them at the beach a couple of weeks back.

"Well" Tina says as she just takes the phone out of Emma's hands. "Looks like a perfect little family" Tina smirks. Looking up at Regina's and checking out her body again, then she looked back at the picture as the picture shows regina in a white bikini.

"Yes, we truly feel lucky" Regina says as she presses another kiss to Emma's lips.

"So no more kinds then?" Rosa asks as she looks at the picture.

"Well, never say never right" Emma smirks as she takes her phone back and puts it back in her pocket.

Regina slips her arms around Emma's waist and leans into the blonde, kissing her cheek.

Emma throws her arm around Regina's shoulder and kisses her temple.

"Mhmm. yes" Tina says as she takes rosa by the hand and walks away from them.

"Jesus" Regina says as the both watched as the two woman walked away from them. "Why did you a crush on that one?" She asks but doesn't let go of Emma.

"I thought she used to be hot" Emma says as she takes Regina's wine and sips it.

"Used to?" Regina asks as she took her glass back and drank the last sip.

"Yeah" Emma says as she takes the glass and puts it on the table behind them. Smiling as she sees Ben and Sandra making out in the corner of the gym Hall. "Then I met you" Emma smiles and pulls the brunette in for another kiss.

Both woman smile into the kiss, and both woman don't mind the little act at all.


	7. Chapter 7

School reunion

Chapter 7

* * *

"He swan!" Ben yells. Standing at the door as the reunion was over, his arm wrapped around Sandra's shoulder. "You coming to get some drinks with us?"

Emma looked at Regina. "Why not" regina says.

Emma turned back to Ben. "Yeah sure" tangling her hand with Regina's as they walked out of the building.

Ben and Sandra walking up front, arms around each other.

Then Emma and Regina, who's hands haven't let go since they made out.  
And Tina and Rosa behind them, both on their phones.

They all walked just a bit behind each other, as 5 minutes later they enter a small bar.

"Alright!" Ben yells as they all walk up to the bar. "What do want babe?" He asks Sandra who smiled as Ben calls her 'babe'.

"Wine is alright" Sandra smiles as she kissed Ben.

Smiling Emma wraps her arms around Regina waist from behind as they stand next the couple at the bar. Pressing a kiss to the back of the brunette's neck. "You want a glass of wine?" Emma asks.

Nodding Regina turned her head around a bit to press a loving kiss on Emma's lips. Feeling the blonde's arms tighten a bit more as the kiss slowly heated up.

Regina turned around in the blonde's arms and slips her arms around her neck. Feeling Emma's tongue push past her lips. Smiling, Regina happy fights Emma's tongue.

Soon the kiss was all tongue and teeth. Emma pushing Regina into the bar as they're body's where pressed together. A moan slips from Regina's mouth, smiling Emma pulls back. Pressing a couple of small kissing to the brunette's mouth.

"What can I get ya?" A guy behind the bar, in his 20's asks the two woman.

"A glass of wine and a beer please" Emma says as she still has Regina pint against the bar.

"What kind of wine would you like?" The man asks.

"Red would do" Regina says as she kisses emma once more before she turns around in Emma's arms.

Emma sees the man smirk and he's eyes roam over the part of Regina's body he could see. Pressing a kiss on the corner of Regina's mouth, with her arms still wrapped around the brunette's waist.

Keeping her eyes on the guy behind the bar, with Regina still in her arms. Ben and Sandra making out on the right. Tina and Rose on their left with Tina angry with a man that tried to flirt with Rosa.

"Here you go" the bar guy says as he places the two drinks in front them.

"Thanks" Emma says, taking her beer and giving her wine to Regina.

Regina takes Emma by the hand and walks to a table. Sitting down they see Tina and rose walking up to the table too.

"You know" Rose says as she sits down next to Tina. "You are really lucky" she says. "We've been trying to have a baby for a year now but it just doesn't work." Rosa says looking really sad.

"I'm sorry" Regina says. "I hope it does work out soon for you" her hand still tangled with emma's.

Smiling Rosa takes a sip of her wine and leans into Tina who is sitting next to her.

Emma throws her arm around Regina's shoulder and pushed the brunette into her side. Kissing Regina's temple, "we're lucky" Emma says to Rosa.

"How did you two meet?" Tina asks as she holds rosa's hand.

"Well" Emma starts. "About um... 5 years ago, a little boy shows up at my door. Saying her is my son that I gave up for adoption 10 years ago. And I'm like 'what the hell'." Emma tells. Taking a sip of her beer and went on with her story. "Yes, I did have a son that I gave up for adoption. I was 18 so that was the best thing to do for the kid. So! I took the kid back home and was planning on leaving when I dropped the kid off at home" Emma looks at Regina and a smile came to her face.

"Then" Regina takes over the story as she looked at Emma with a smile too. "A blonde shows up with my son that went missing that morning" Regina smirks as she looks back to Tina and Rosa. "Turns out that the biological mother of my son is the woman I happen to fall in love with" Regina smirks, turning her head to press a small kiss to Emma's lips.

Of course some of the things Emma and Regina where telling the 4 people was not true. But with some imagination, they could come up with a pretty cool and romantic story about their none existent relationship.

"Aweee" Sandra says as she and Ben sit down at the table as well. "That's the cutest story ever" she smiles.

"But our story is better" Ben smirks as he presses a kiss to Sandra's cheek. Giggling, Sandra leans into Ben, who wraps his arm around the woman.

"What does your son thinks about you two being together?" Ben asks.

"He's cool with it" Emma says as she took a sip from her beer. "He made this happen" Emma smirks and points at herself and Regina.

"Really?" Sandra asks. Smiling really happy as she cuddles into the man next to her.

"Yes" Regina smiles. "He wanted family nights. Like watching movies together. So we did, because he wanted it" Regina tells them.

"And then half way through the movie he went to his room cause he was tired" Emma smirks.

"Smart kid" Ben laughs.

"Indeed" Regina says as she took a sip of her wine.


	8. Chapter 8

**School reunion**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **all mistakes are mine!**

 **thankyou so much for helping me with your great idea's _'Realjane91'_**

* * *

6 drinks later

Ben and Sandra where probably having sex in the bathroom.  
Tina and Rosa where dirty dancing at the corner of the bar with drinks that kept coming.  
And Emma and Regina where slow dancing while there was a heavy beat drumming through the bar.

Regina tangled her fingers through the blond hair. Playing with the blond locks as she lays her head on Emma's shoulder.  
Emma pulled Regina a little bit closer. Her hand slowly sliding down to rest on the woman's ass. Putting their body's flushed against each other. Laying her head in the crook of the brunette's neck, placing a light kiss on her neck.

"Do you want an other drink?" Emma whispers in Regina's ear, which caused the mayor to giggle.

"Yes" Regina answers in a giggle. "I need to pee" Regina says as she lets go of Emma's hair and pulls back a bit. Almost losing her balance and falling down.

Emma jumps forward to grab Regina around the waist, so she won't fall down. "Okay, you go sit here" Emma says as she puts Regina down in a chair at a table. "I'll get you some water and then you can go pee" she says and walks away to the bar.

Emma walks up to the bar. Waiting till the guy comes her way. "Can I have a water?" The man smiles and placed a glass of water in front of her.

On the other side of the room, an angry Regina watches as the man smiles at her Emma. Yes, her Emma. Cause she and Emma where together as long as they where here in Boston. And the man was looking at Emma, in a way regina didn't like at all.

Emma gave the man a nod, and takes the glass and walks back to Regina. "Here, drink this" Emma tells as she gives the glass of water to Regina.

"Thank you" Regina says, taking the glass and sipping the water. "We should have a wet shirt contest" Regina smirks as her eyes roam over Emma's white tank top. Putting her glass of water on the table behind her.

Emma laughs, "not here though" she grins as she takes the chair next to Regina's.

"Then we maybe we should do the contest in the shower" Regina says, as she grabs Emma and crashes their lips together.

Emma smirks as her lips are on Regina's. Kissing the woman back as the kiss turned into tongue in less then 5 seconds. Their tongues dancing in Emma's mouth, a moan slips out somewhere but neither knows from who, maybe it was both of them.

Regina pulls back but a frown, "I really need to pee"

Emma laughs, and helping the brunette up. Turn's out Emma can hold her drinks better, cause Emma wasn't as far gone as Regina was. She needs to help regina walk in order form the brunette not to fall.

The two woman made their way towards the bathrooms, hearing moaning, screams and a loud steady banging sound coming from the man's bathroom. "I wonder who that could be" Regina smirks.

"I think Sandra and Ben are having a great time!" Emma laughs.

"We could be having a great time too you know" Regina smirks with a teasing smile on her face. Throwing her arms around emma's neck again and kissing the blondes neck.

Emma rolls her eyes with a smirk, pushing the brunette back a bit and leading her into the ladies room. "Go pee" Emma giggles. Rolling her eyes, Regina disappears into the ladies room.

Emma walks back and waits outside of the bathroom. "Get a grip Emma" Emma tells herself. "She's drunk, she won't remember any of this tomorrow" with a sight Emma just looks around, seeing Tina and Rosa laughing and dancing together. Smiling to herself, hoping that someday, she would have something like that too.

"All done!" Regina tells Emma proudly as she came out of the ladies room. "Now we could have that great time" the brunette smirks as she leans into Emma's front again, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck again.

"Not tonight" Emma smiles.

Regina's smile fell from her face and a frown shows up. "Why not?"

"Because you have to much to drink. And I won't take advantage of you Regina" Emma tells her as she wraps her arm around Regina's waist, and they walk back into the bar.

"But I want it, then it's okay" Regina says with a smile, trying to poorly convince Emma it's okay.

"How about" Emma stops walking and looks into the brown eyes. "If you remember this tomorrow. And you still want it.." Emma paused to see if Regina was listening. The brunette nodded and Emma continues. "You can tell me and maybe we can go on a date"

The serious look on Regina's face disappears, a bright smile showing up instead. "Okay" Regina whispers, kissing Emma's lips again.

* * *

 **A/N please give me some feedback, tip's, idea's.. all is welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

School reunion

chapter 9

* * *

 **A/N: thank you so much for all the reviews! they make me smile and you guys are just amazing i can't even begin to tell you have you guys make me smile! the reviews means the world to me and make me want to write as good as i can! Love you all**

* * *

 _"I think it's time to go back to the hotel" Emma says to Regina._

 _The two woman where slow dancing on some soft music that was playing. They where wrapped up in each other's arms. Emma's arms around Regina's waist and Regina's arms around Emma's neck. Regina's head buried in the crook of Emma's neck as Emma's head was resting on top of Regina's. the 3 couples where the only people left in the bar and they where about to throw the 6 people out._

 _"When this song if over" Regina whispers back, not moving her head._

 _"Okay" Emma whispers back_.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the balcony in the sun, as Regina was still sleeping in the bedroom. Thinking about last night, smiling at the memories. She just hopes Regina would remember it all so they can go on that date.

Hearing a groan coming from the bedroom. Emma gets up and walks back into the bedroom with a grin. "Hee" Emma softly says as she sits on the side of the bed next to Regina.

"Ugh my head" Regina groans. Sitting up against the headboard, looking around the room till her eyes land on the blond sitting next to her.

Emma smiles as she gives Regina a drink that was good for hangovers, well that's what the woman told her. "Drink this" emma says softly.

The two women said nothing for a long time. Regina trying to drink to horrible drink and Emma just sitting next to her. Emma was the one that broke the silent. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she didn't know why, but Emma was nervous.

Another groan came from the brunette followed by a heavy sight. "Parts of it" she answers. Another moment of silent before Regina spoke again. "I remember kissing a lot" she grins, not making eye contact with the blonde. "And a lot of dancing" she says as she sips her drink.

"Yeah, there was a lot of that" Emma smirks, looking at her hands.

"Did um… did something else happens?" Regina asks unsure.

"If it was up to you it would have" emma laughs. She looks at regina and what she saw scared her to death, regina looks hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry for almost giving you that displeasure then" regina says harshly and got off of the bed.

Closing her eyes with a sight _, 'stupid, idiot, asshole that you are! Well done swan'_ she yells inside to herself. Seeing regina get into the bathroom and hearing the door lock.

Emma gets of off the bed and stops in front of the locked door. Knocking softly on the door, "regina" she asks softly "I didn't mean it like that"

Leaning with her back against the door she sights again. "What I mean is…" emma starts again. "I don't know if you remember this, but last night you where… um.. trying to sleep with me" emma says a bit unsure if regina would even care to here this. "But I said 'no'. And not because I don't want it, because I do" Emma added the last part in a mumble. "But, if we're going to do this. And I don't mean just having sex cause that's not what I want. I don't want just sex you with Regina, I want something else with you, I want to go out on dates with you. Have a relationship with you. Go on family trips together with henry, as a couple. And god knows maybe can have an other kid together." Emma says with a sigh. "Okay.. maybe that was thinking to far ahead but still.. I don't just want to sleep with you on a drunken night. When it does happen, I want it to be special for both of us because I care to much about you just to let it be a one time thing Regina." Emma sights again _, 'she doesn't what to hear this emma.. you fucked up'_ she thinks to herself.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped way from the door, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you in anyway Regina" emma says in a soft voice to the door. Taking her jacked and putting it on. "I'm just go for a walk" emma says, grabbing one of the set of keys to the hotel door and walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

School reunion

Chapter 10

* * *

 **A/N: i don't know if i'll be able to update tomorrow so here is the chapter for tomorrow! hope you enjoy it and i hope i can update the day after tomorrow!**

* * *

Emma is sitting on a bench in a little park she didn't even know. Sipping the coffee she got herself 10 minutes ago. It's been 1 and a half hour since Emma left the room and she hasn't heard anything from the brunette yet. Taking another sip as she watches two kids play with, what looks like their parents. With a sigh she looks at her phone, nothing, no missed calls, no messages.

Emma got up and walked along the steeds. Looking at people, looking at the shops. Emma sees a shop with all kinds of books, so she walks in. with out saying a word to the guy who works there. Emma buys a notebook and a marker. Walking out of the store and walking back to the park, sitting down a bench where not a lot of people where hanging around. Emma starts writing things down that come to mind.

' _I'm sorry for hurting you._

 _It was not meant to sound that way._

 _Know that my love for you will continue._

 _I hope you know I want you to stay'_

Turning the page Emma keeps writing down short rhymes, and they are all about how she felt about Regina.

' _The stare will shine bright tonight._

 _They shine for you, like you are their moon._

 _When I look at you, you make my heart explodes like dynamite._

 _I hope someday I can show you the stars, like I see shine as bright as you._

Emma had no idea how long she had been sitting there, writing in her notebook. The notebook was almost full already. Looking at her phone she sees she has a message from Regina, send an hour ago.

' _Come back'_

Was all the message says? Emma frowned at the text, _'was it a order like come back or a sorry like come back?_ ' Emma didn't know. With a sigh she closes her notebook and puts her marker in her pocket, getting of off the park bench and making her way back to the hotel.

Emma had been outside for 3 hours. Now standing in the elevator of the hotel, she didn't know how to face the brunette. She was hurt that regina didn't text her where she was, she doesn't now how the mayor means the 'come back' text and she doesn't know if it was a angry text or a worried text.

Emma sights again as the door open and she steps out of the elevator. Walking slowly back to the hotel room. It was about dinnertime now, seeing that they woke up late today because of the party last night.

Taking the key out of her pocket and putting in the door, turning the key with a deep breath and slowly Emma opens the door. Stepping inside the small hallway, as a nervous looking Regina came into view.

Regina was wearing the red dress that Emma didn't want her to wear to the school reunion. A small smile made it's way to Emma's lips. Standing there with the key in her hands, looking at the beautiful brunette, "you look really pretty" Emma says softly.

"I was worried about you" regina whispers as she slowly walks up to emma, taking the small notebook out of her hands and putting it down on the small table in the hall.

Now a real smile came onto Emma's face. Putting the keys down onto the small table too, and taking her jacked off. Standing there for a second looking at Regina. With out a doubt, Emma pulled the brunette into a hug. "I'm sorry" Emma whispers, wrapping her arms around the mayor's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I overreacted" Regina whispers back as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. Hugging Emma back tightly.

"It's okay" Emma whispers as she pressed a kiss to the top of Regina's head. "I was an asshole"

Feeling Regina smile against her skin, holding the woman a little tighter. "Do you really mean what you said" regina asks.

"Yes" Emma says, "every word"

"You really would want another child with me?" Regina asks surprised but her voice is full of hope.

Emma pulls back a bit look into the brown eyes, and the only thing she sees, is a smiling glim in the woman's eyes. "You're the only one in the world, that I would want to have another kid with" Emma smiles.

Smiling brightly Regina leans in and presses a kiss to Emma's cheek, but also kissing the corner of Emma's lips. Smiling the brunette pulled back, "come on" she says as she takes the blonde's hand and walked towards the small bedroom. Leading the younger woman outside to the balcony where there was a full dinner laid out on the small round table.

"You made dinner?" Emma asks happily surprised.

"Yes" the brunette smiles brightly.


	11. Chapter 11

School reunion

Chapter 11

* * *

"This is really good" Emma mumbles and she took some more of the chicken Regina made. "How did you make this?"

Regina was already done eating, she had her arm on the table and her head resting on her hand. Smiling she watched the blonde eat. "Well first I cut the chi-"

"No" Emma laughs. "I mean, how are you able to cook in a hotel where you can only order?" Emma smiles taking another bite.

"I just went down and asked" Regina smiles.

"Really?" Emma asks, "and how did you ask?" Emma says with a teasing smile.

Regina throws a piece of left over food to Emma with a grin.

Emma's mouth dropped when Regina throw food. Her open mouth turned slowly into an evil smile, taking a fry and throwing it back to the brunette.

"Emma!" Regina gasps, throwing back another piece of food.

Laughing Emma throws back a piece of her own food.

Both woman laughing as they had their own little food fight. Emma standing up and throwing something that landed in Regina cleavage, making Emma drop down from laughing.

Regina gasping and taking the piece of food out of her dress, smirking as she thinks of her next move.  
Regina grabs her glass of water. "Here, you should drink this" Regina says with a smile.

Emma tried to stop her laughter a bit. Looking up and seeing Regina with a glass of water. "Thanks" Emma laughs. But when she wants to take the glass from the mayor, she feels the water being poured over her head. Making her white tank top see through, now seeing her red bra through it.

Regina laughing as now she almost drops down from laugher. "There you have your wet shirt contest" Regina laughs.

Emma getting up and taking her own glass of water "oh you're on woman" Emma smirks

"No!" Regina yells and runs back into the room, crawling on to the bed. "No water on the bed!" She yells in laughter as she puts her hand in front of her for protection.

Emma stands in front of the bed. "Fineee" Emma sighs and walks into the bathroom. Pouring the water from her glass into a small bugged, holding it in her hands as she walks back into the room. Seeing Regina still sitting on the bed with a smile on her face. Emma grins as she walks up to the bed fast, stepping in top of the bed and within a second that she left the bathroom and pouring the water down onto the brunette.

A loud yelp came from the brunette as Emma throw the water over Regina. "Emma's!"  
Laughing Emma throws the bugged aside and drops down on to bed, reselling Regina on the bed.

Regina was covered in water and so was the bed. Laughing the two woman resell each other, Emma pinning Regina down onto the bed.

Giggling as Emma did so, Regina try's to get out of Emma's grip. Emma was strangling the Regina's hips and she held the mayors hands tightly above her head on the bed. Regina tries to push Emma over and somehow managed to hooks her legs around Emma's waist who was hovering above her. Her red dress now hanging around her hips and Regina was sure that part of her red lace panties where in view.

Their giggles died down slowly as their faces where only centimetre's away from each other. Their hips flush against each other as Emma slowly laid down on top of the brunette.

"Emma" Regina whispers, but it came out more as a weak begging.

Emma said nothing, her eyes falling down to Regina's lips as she whispers. Looking back at the brown eyes, Emma saw Regina looking at her lips. 'Now or never' Emma thought.

Slowly Emma leaned in, her hands still holding Regina's hands up above her head. Regina's legs hooked around Emma's waist, hips flushed together as Emma lays on top of Regina. Emma stopped for a moment and let their lips brush together. Wanting the other woman to close the small gap between them.

Emma closed her eyes and a moment later she feels the plump lips pressed against her own. The kiss was sweet, slow and only their mouths moved against each other. Both not wanting to deepen the kiss.

Slowly Emma's hands let go of Regina's arms and her hand made its way to Regina's cheeks. Regina arms went around the blonde's torso. Emma pulled back a bit with a goofy smile on her face after a minute. Seeing that the brunette also had a smile on her own face.

"So what where you saying about that date?" Regina asks with a bright smile.


	12. Chapter 12

School reunion

chapter 12

* * *

hey guys,

sorry i didn't upload but i was away and i had no wifi.. that will happen a bit more often since i have summer vacation now :(

anyways, i hope you enjoy the story and i hope some of you will review because they make me smile!

* * *

They woke up this morning cuddled up against each other. Both of them wouldn't say it out loud but, both hadn't slept this good in forever.

Today Emma and Regina are going to drive back to Storybrooke. They are going on a 'secret' date when they get back. They're going to the town next door and have a nice diner there.

Both woman where a bit nervous because the night they got drunk, they told the 4 other people that their home is in Storybooke. Now they hope they don't remember and don't show up, which is a change since the town line was gone.

"You want to go to that Italian place or that Mexican place?" Emma asks as she her eyes are on her phone, looking for some restaurants in the town next to theirs.

"Italian sounds good" Regina smiles.

"Cool, I'll call them" Emma smiles as she presses on the number on her screen.

"Try for tonight" Regina says as she walks into the bathroom to get her toothbrush.

Smiling Emma was sitting on the bed. Watching the brunette as she had her phone to her ear. "Hello" Emma says as the phone was answered. "I would like a table for two for tonight" she says and lays down on her back on the bed. "Swan. Jep sounds good. Thank you. Bye" Emma says and hangs up the phone. "Tonight 7 o clock!"

Regina came out of the bathroom with a smile. "Good" she says as she puts all of her stuff that was In the bathroom in her bag. "What do we do about Henry then?"

"I can call my parents"

"And what are you going to say? That we have a date? I thought is was a secret date" Regina says as she sits down onto the bed next to where Emma lays.

Smiling Emma sits back up, kissing the back of the mayors neck. "It is a secret date" she whispers. "And we'll think of something to say" she says as she puts her head in the crook of Regina's neck from behind.

both woman we not really scared of the 'going out to dinner' part, because they had done that so many times before. it was more that they where nervous about the 'date' part of the date. but it did feel kind of normal to go out to dinner together.

Smiling Regina turned her head, and all Emma wants to do is close the distance between them two. "Can I kiss you?" Emma whispers so softly that you could miss it just like that.

A small smile came onto Regina faces and she nods. Smiling Emma slowly closes the distance between them and pressed her lips against the plump lips.

Their lips dance together and Regina slowly turns around, never leave Emma's lips. Smiling into the kiss, Emma pulls the brunette onto her lap. Their lips still moving together as Regina puts her arms around the blonde's neck. Emma wraps her ams rightly around the mayors hips, and a soft moan slips from Regina's mouth.

That made Regina pull back from the kiss, but didn't move of off Emma's lap. Regina didn't want to go fast, she wants this so she wants to go slow and make this work.

Both woman looking at each with a small smile. Regina lets out a sigh and puts their foreheads together. "You think this will work out?" She asks.

"Yes, If we both want to I think it will" Emma smiles as she packs Regina's lips with a smile.

"I hope so" Regina whispers smiling. Packing Emma's lips too and moves of off the blonde's lap. "So.. We're keeping this quite right? For now" Regina asks as she packs the last of her things.

"Yes, for now" Emma says and gets of off the bed. "I mean, we haven't gone on a official date yet" she smiles as she takes her bag that was packed and puts it in front of the door.

"We're only going to tell people when we are actually dating, right?" Regina asks as she puts her bag next to Emma's at the door. "That seems like a good thing to do" Regina says as she sights as she puts her blazer on and gets her purse.

"Yeah that's fine by me" Emma smiles, Regina said 'when we are dating' and that made Emma smile big time. she grabs her jacked from the bed and puts it on. "You got everything?" Emma asks.

"Um" Regina things and looks around. "Yes" she smiles and took her bag and put it next to Emma's. Smiling she looks at how the blonde is putting her jacked on, waiting by the door.

"Alright" Emma mumbles, she takes the room keys and walks to the door. Standing next to the brunette and she takes the right key, when she was about to open the door, Emma turns around. "I forgot one thing" she says as she looks at Regina.

Regina frowned, "what is it?"

Smiling Emma stepped forward and places a soft sweet kiss on to Regina's lips. Pushing the other woman softly against the wall, but kissing her to leave her breathless.  
Although the kiss was sweet, loving and soft, and there was no tongue, it was still enough to drive Emma crazy. She had Regina pushed up against the wall and she could feel the woman's body pressed against her own. Her hands on the mayors hips and their bodies pressed together made Emma moan softly. Their lips moving together and after hearing Regina moan softly too, Emma pulled her head back a bit. Looking into the brown eyes and smiling goofy. "That"

Regina didn't say anything, she was still pushed against the wall. But a small smile came to play on her lips. Emma could see the sparkle in her eyes, leaning forward to pack the brunette's lips once more, to fully pull back.

Taking her bag and opening the door, stepping out off the room and smiling to herself.

Regina followed a moment later with a smile on her face. Emma could see she was trying to hid her smile but it was of no use, Emma saw Regina's smile anyways.

Locking the hotel room door, and walking down stairs, the two woman said nothing.

"Ah ladies" the old man down stairs at the disk says smiling nicely at them. "Did you come to check out?"

"Yes we are" Emma smiles. "You have a really nice hotel here" Emma compliments.

"Yes it's really quite beautiful" Regina smiles as they came to stop at the desk. Smiling Emma puts her hand on Regina's lower back and stands close to her.

"Well thank you very much" the man smiles. "I hope you're time here was good" he asks as Emma gives him the key to the room back.

"Yes it was! We had a great time" Emma smiles.

"Just sign here please" The man says to Emma. Giving her the paper she signed when they first got there a day and a half ago. Signing the paper for them to leave and giving it back.  
"Thank you" the man smiles. "Have a save trip"

"Thank you" Regina smiles and turns around to leave the small hotel.

"Thank you" Emma smiles too and they got their bags and leave the hotel.

Getting to the car Emma puts the bags in the trunk and sits in the passengers seat, Regina sitting in the drivers seat. Emma puts her seatbelt on and noticed that Regina hasn't started the car yet. Turning to the brunette, "did you forget something?" She asks.

Regina nods and grabs Emma by the shoulders, pulling her forward and crashing their lips together.  
Emma's hands fly to Regina's hips and Regina's hands grip tight to the fabric of Emma's shirt.

Emma gasps as she feels Regina push her tongue past her lips. Smiling she opens her mouth and let Regina explore her mouth. Sucking on Regina's tongue and pulling her a bit closer.

Emma moans as Regina's tongue moves in her mouth. Feeling the woman's tongue leave her mouth after only a short moment. Sigh a smirk Emma pressed a series of small kiss to Regina's lips. "I thought you wanted to go slow" Emma whispers as she presses another kiss to the woman's lips.

"This is slow" Regina smirks as she kisses back the short kisses Emma gave her.

"Then I like going slow" Emma smiles as she kisses the brunette for the last time. The kiss was a bit longer then the small kisses, smiling both woman pull back and Regina starts the car.


	13. Chapter 13

School reunion

chapter 13

* * *

The drive back home was good. The weather was perfect. They had the windows down and music was softly playing in the background.

They had been driving for about 3 hours now. Emma had suggested that she could drive for a while and let Regina rest, but Regina wouldn't want Emma driving her car.

"Do you think they remember we told them about Storybrooke?" Emma asks, her head back on the chair and one arm hanging out of the window.

"I don't know. I suppose it's a change" Regina says. "But let's not worry about that to much" Regina smiles and looks over at Emma for a second.

"Can we stop somewhere?" Emma asks as she looks at the woman next to her.

"Why?" Regina asks, "we just had to stop because you needed to use the bathroom"

"I'm hungry" Emma smirks and places her hand on Regina's knee.

"I'm no lunch dear" Regina smirks and glanced at Emma via the corner of her eyes.

"No you're not" Emma says seriously. "You're more like desert" she smirks.  
Earning a slap to her arm from Regina. Laughing Emma leans forward and places a sweet kiss to the brunette's cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Regina smirks at Emma's kiss. Pulling up at a small dinner at the side of the road. "You are lucky I could use something to eat too" Regina sighs.

Walking into to the diner together and taking a seat at a table for two.  
Lunch went on without a hitch. They talked about normal stuff like Henry, their work, how Emma complete about chasing dogs, Regina's mayoral work. They took their time for lunch, both woman somehow wanted not to end this road trip so fast, but neither said it out loud. So after an hour and a half, they finally made the decision to head back to the car.

"I just need to use the bathroom I'll be right back" Regina says as she gets up.

"Alright I'll go pay then" Emma smiles and she got up as well to talk to the small bar where she could pay.

"Hi, i would like to pay" Emma says to the young woman who works there.

She had short dark hair, much like Regina's, and was about 23 years old. The woman had black, teacher like, glasses on. even though Emma didn't want to, the glasses where kind of hot. She was about as tall as Emma was, but her boobs are way bigger and the woman shows then off by the three undone buttons of her shirt. Emma was pretty sure she saw a piece what looks like the woman's pink lace bra.

"Sure! That would be $20 please" the woman says.

Emma nods and gives the woman a $20 bill and a some lose change as a tip.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy your lunch?" The woman asks with a flirty smile.

"Um, yeah." Emma smiles. "It was good thank you" she says and puts her wallet bag her her bag pocket.

"That's a really nice jacked you go there" the brunette says as she came walking around the small bar and felt the fabric of Emma's red jacked.

"Uh thanks" Emma says with an uncomfortable smile. "It's really old though" she says and looks down at the jacked she had on.

"It looks so nice on you" the woman smiles. Taking a step closer to Emma.

"Thanks I guess"

The woman smile but didn't let go of Emma's jacked. "I'm Rachel" the woman says as she offers Emma her hand to shake.

"Emma" says as she took Rachel's hand and shook it. Wanting to let go but Rachel wasn't letting go of her hand. In fact, Rachel stepped even closer to Emma. One hand tightly on her jacked and one hand holding on to the other. "Uh..." Emma stepping a step back, but bumping into someone. Feeling two slim, but strong female arms slip around her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, but my wife and I where just about to continue our way back home to our son" Regina smiles as she puts her head on Emma's shoulder, but not before she kissed the side of Emma's neck.

Emma felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when Regina referred to her as her wife. Smiling Emma puts her hand on top of Regina's on her stomach.

"Oh" Rachel says but she only looked more interested then she did before. Letting go of Emma and slowly taking her glasses off and putting her between her cleavage, locking it in her shirt. "Hmm" she hums with a smirk. "I have absolutely no problem with that sugar" Rachel smiles and puts a string of Regina's hair behind her ear, while biting her lower lip.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks shocked as she stands up straight but not letting go of Emma. But being so caught of guard that she was to slow to push the woman's hand away.

"I'm sorry" Emma says as she makes Regina forward from behind her back. Putting her arm around Regina's shoulder. "I don't share" Emma smirks as she looks as Regina. Pressing a kiss to the mayors temple and looking back to Rachel. "I like to keep my beautiful wife all to my self" Emma says as she sees regina smile in the corner of her eyes.

"That's a shame" Rachel says as her eyes roam slowly over Regina's body. "Are you sure honey?" Rachel asks.

"Yes" Emma says smiling.

"You could you leave her home and spend a night with me along then" Rachel smirks hungry and steps forward to Emma.

"I don't share my wife with anyone" Regina says angry and steps in frond of Emma. "She's mine" Regina says in her evil queen voice.

Rachel smirks even more and let eyes roam over Regina body again with an teasing smile. "Or it could just be you and me sweet cheeks" Rachel says as she steps forward even more and Emma could see that Rachel was touching Regina's body with her big boobs.

"You're not my type, and I'm married" Regina smirks as she puts her hands on her hips. "Plus, I don't sleep with sluts" she says with burning fire in her eyes.

Rachel looks shocked and Emma smiles. Slipping her arm around Regina waist and walking out of the dinner with Regina before she would hit the younger woman. Smiling she stopped when they where by the car.

Regina looks back at the diner and sees that most of the walls where all glass."I'm sure Rachel is still watching us" Regina smirks. Turning around to face Emma, but pinning the blonde to the car. Cracking their lips together.

Smiling Emma puts her hand on Regina's hips pulling her closer, slowly sliding them down till they where resting on the brunette's ass. Their lips moved together and Regina's arms where tightly around Emma's neck.

The kiss as tongue and teeth, all for the show they both told them self. But both woman don't mind the little show at all.

Smiling Emma pulls back and packs Regina's lips one more time before Regina stepped back. Seeing Regina walk to the other side of the car and gets in the car herself. Sneaking a glad at Rachel who was inside the diner. Her mouth was ajar but that slowly made place for her biting her lower lip. Rolling her eyes Emma puts her seatbelt on, and Regina drove away back to the road to go home.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this chapter took some time to get here. um, yeah so updates will be a bit slow because of summer vacation now so i don't always have the time to update but if i can update i will of course do so!**  
 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

School reunion

Chapter 14

* * *

Two hours after they left the small dinner, Regina was driving the car with a smile. Emma's one hand rested on Regina's leg just above her knee, the other arm hanging out of the window.

Nothing much was said as they just enjoyed each other's company and listen to soft songs that where playing in the background.

Emma phone went off, surprise Emma picked up her phone. "Hello?" Emma says. "He kid, yeah. Wait let me put you on speaker" Emma says. She takes the phone away from her ear and presses the button for speakerphone. "Alright kid your on" Emma smiles.

"He mom!" Henry says excited.

"Henry, I miss you" Regina says smiling.

"Miss you too mom" Emma could just hear Henry smiling even through the phone.

"So what's up?" Emma asks. Her one hand still resting on the brunette's leg.

"Um, where are you guys now?" Henry asks and Emma could hear a computer mouse clicking.

"About half way home" Regina says

"Alright" Henry paused and they could hear more clicking of a mouse. "Yeah... I think you guys better stay somewhere over night." Henry says seriously. "There is a massive thunder storm coming so it's better that you stop driving then" he tells them.

"What time does it says the storm is coming?" Emma says serious and looks over at Regina.

"About an hour if you are really half way home.. Should I look for hotels near by?" Henry asks

"Yes that would be great thank you Henry" Regina smiles.

"Alright... There is one... Um.. At what exit are you at right now?" Henry asks

"We just past 36" Regina tells the teenager.

"Okay.. Uh.. Yeah so at exit 43 there is a small hotel.. Looks nice so it should be okay. i'll call them that you're coming" Henry says and they could hear him leaning back in a chair.

"Thanks kid" Emma smiles.

"No worries, just be save"

"We will dear thank you" Regina smiles. And places her hand shortly on Emma's hand on her leg and squeezes it, then taking it back to the steering wheel.

"Alright be save, bye moms" Henry says loud.

"Bye Henry"

"Bye kid"

Smiling Emma hangs up the phone. Leaning in and pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek. Squeeze Regina's leg softly but not moving her hand from her leg.

"Looks like this road trip will expend a bit" Emma whispers in the brunette's ear and kisses her neck.

Giggling Regina a pushes Emma back into her seat. "Yes it does seem like that" she smiles.

40 minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. Henry did call and got them a room, one room, with one bed.  
When Emma texted Henry about it, he said he never thought about getting two rooms and he was sorry.

Smiling at her phone, Emma laid down on the bed. Regina was in the shower so Emma turned on the tv.  
There was nothing on tv so Emma turned it off again, getting of off the bed and opening the window.

Emma leaned out of window and looked up to the beautiful sky. It was blue and not a cloud to be seen. The birds where singing and there was something in the air. The smell before rain.  
Oh no wait- it was Regina who was now standing next to her. "What-" Emma says confused, looking at the bathroom and back to Regina.

"You where deep in thought dear" Regina smiles as she was drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Hmm" Emma hummed smiling, wrapping her arms around the mayors waist and pulling her closer.

Smiling Regina puts her arms around Emma's neck. Her towel still in her hands, she puts her head on Emma's shoulder and looks outside the window. "We should do this more often" she says softly.

"standing by an open window?" emma asks with a grin,  
"Yes we should" Emma smiles and kisses the top of Regina's head, holding her a little tighter. "I really like spending time with you, alone" Emma smirks.

Laughing Regina pulled back, and looked into Emma's beautiful green eyes.

"Not that I don't like spending time with our son, but I'm just saying" Emma smiles, leaning in and slowly kissing the brunette.

The kiss was just two pair of lips pressed together, nothing more. But it was more then enough for the two woman. Smiling they pulled back.

Regina lays her head back on Emma's shoulder. "Why did we take so long to notice?"

"I think we where to busy with ourselves and saving the town to notice" Emma says, her hand slowly running up and down Regina's back.

Regina hums, and presses a kiss to Emma's pale neck. "We'll, I must say" she says and pulls back again. "For some reason I am glade i got drunk that night"

Emma laughs, "yes me too" she smiles and kisses Regina again. But this time, the kiss was with more feeling. Although there was no tongue and their lips where only dancing together, it was enough for both woman to smile brightly.


	15. Chapter 15

School reunion

chapter 15

* * *

"What would you like to eat?" Emma asks Regina as the brunette was in the bathroom, touching up her make up.

They have been in the hotel room for about an hour and a half and they where hungry.

"What can we get here?" Emma hears Regina ask from inside the bathroom.

"Um...pizza?"

Smiling Regina came out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed next to Emma. "And that's all they got?" She asks with a teasing grin.

"Yeah" Emma smirks, but both woman knowing it's not true.

"Really? Let me see the card then" Regina smiles and tries to take the menu card from Emma.

Emma puts her hand in the air with the card in it, so Regina can't take it. "No" Emma giggles.

"Emma" Regina smiles, getting on her knees on the bed to take the card.

"No!" Emma laughs and of off the bed and runs to the other side of the room. Waving with the card in frond her face.

Giggling again as Regina jumps of off the bed and runs towards Emma. Emma slips her one arm around Regina's waist tightly and spins them around, packing Regina's lips fast and sitting the mayor down in the chair behind the her.

Laughing Emma jumps on the bed again, jumping up and down the bed. "Come get it if you can" Emma says with a flirty smile on her face.

"Oh" Regina smirks evil. "You better get ready dear" Regina grins and slowly get up from the chair. Then she runs to the bed and jumps up on it, now facing Emma.

Grinning the two woman look at each other. Out of nowhere, Regina jumps, her arms around Emma's neck and her feet locked around Emma's waist.

Emma's arms fly to grab Regina's ass so she won't fall. The card now lying on the bed. Emma's shocked face turns into a grin as she jumps in the air, and lading on the bed on her ass.

With a loud oeff, Emma is now sitting on the bed with Regina in her lap. "Here you go my queen" Emma smiles as she gives Regina the menu card. Kissing The mayors lips again but a bit longer then a minute ago.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she kisses the blonde back. "thank you savior" Regina says with a grin, and wants to take the card. Only Emma to just miss taking it when Emma pulls the card back with a big smile.

Regina tries to take the card again but Emma pulls it away again.  
Regina sighs and moves to get of off Emma's lap. "Fine if you won't giv-"

"Nooo!" Emma yells. Putting the card between their bodies, her arms flying around Regina's waist tightly and flips them over. Now Regina lays on her back on the bed with Emma on top of her. "Don't leave" Emma whispers and connect their lips again.

Smiling Regina kisses back, her arms still around Emma's neck and her legs still locks the blonde's waist.

Emma slowly let her tongue sweep across Regina's lower lip. Smiling as Regina opened her mouth and Emma slips her tongue inside, exploring the brunette mouth.

A moan slips from Regina's mouth. Sucking Emma's tongue when she's on top of her feels really good. An other moan slips out when Regina pushes her back of off the bed to get closer to the blonde.

A moan come from Emma but she pulled back. "I thought we're taking it slow" Emma smiles as she connects their lips again. Sucking and nibbling Regina's lower lip.

"We are" Regina moans. Locking her legs a little tighter around Emma's torso.

"Then we need to stop" Emma moan too as Emma kisses lower and starts sucking Emma's neck. "Oh god, Gina" she whispers moaning.

Giggling Regina pulls back. "Gina?" She asks with a smile.

"Um.. I.. It just.. Sort of slip-" but Emma was cut off by a pair of lips that where softly placed on her own.

When Regina pulled back, Emma only saw a smile on the mayors face. "I like it" she whispers.

"Good" Emma smiles and packs Regina's lips just one more time, and then she tries to get out of Regina's death grip on her. "Don't you want to get some pizza?" Emma asks as Regina only giggled, seeing Emma fail to get out of her grip.

"No, you want pizza" she smirks as so flips them over, Regina now strangling Emma's waist.

"You have to eat something" Emma says as she lays her hands on Regina's thighs her thumb moving slowly back and forth.

Smiling Regina leans down as sweetly kisses Emma's lips again. Just a short, but not to short, kiss. "I know dear don't worry. I'll take a piece of your pizza then." Regina smiles sweetly as she pulls back.

Emma sits up and Regina was sitting in her lap again. Taking her right hand of off Regina's thigh, and putting a string of hair out of the mayors face and putting it behind her ear. "Henry did this on purpose, didn't he?" Emma asks smiling, her hand sliding down a bit and stopping on Regina's cheek. Her thumb moving back and forth on her cheek.

"He's not stupid Emma" Regina grins. Putting their foreheads together.

"I never said that our son is stupid. He's the smartest kid I have ever met" Emma smiles and presses a short kiss to Regina's lips.

Regina hums with a smile. Closing her eyes as she was enjoying the moment. As Emma pulls back, she smiles "Are you complaining about the situation miss Swan?" She asks in her mayors voice, her eyes opening and looking into the deep green eyes.

"With you here?" Emma whispers, ghosting Regina's lips with her own. "Never" she smiles and pressed her lips to Regina's.

* * *

A/N: so first of all, thank you so much for your sweet and awesome reviews! i love them, they are amazing and always make me smile! THANKYOUUU


	16. Chapter 16

**school reunion**

 **chapter 16**

* * *

 **He guys,**

 **so sorry for the late update.. my laptop broke down but it's repaired now! so here's the next chapter.. hope you like it! and thankyou so much for the sweet comments! (and a day late happy birthday to the most beautiful woman ever, lana parrilla)**

* * *

"Emma hurry up!" Regina yells to Emma who was in the shower. "You pizza will get cold" she says as she knocks on the door.

"Yes I'm almost done" Emma yells back from underneath the shower.

They ordered two pizzas, one for both woman. And they where getting cold.  
So Emma hurried up and washes the shampoo out of her hair. Turning off the shower, and get her comfortable PJ's on.

5 minutes later, Emma walks out of the bathroom in her shorts and tank top with 'Ma ' on it.  
Henry had given it to her 2 years ago for Mother's Day and she couldn't have been happier.  
She had a towel wrapped around her head with her wet blonde hair in it.

"Took you long enough" Regina says as she sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Smiling Emma took the pizza boxes from the small table and gave one to Regina. Crawling on to the bed and getting her legs under the covers as she sits next to Regina. Leaning in and giving the brunette a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for waiting" she whispers with a smile.

Regina turns her head, her eyes where soft and she smiles. "Of course" she whispers back and kisses Emma fast before opening her pizza box.

Smiling Emma opened her box as well and being to dig in. "This is good" emma says with her mouth full.

Regina smiles but rolls her eyes at emma. Taking a bit of her own pizza.

* * *

After dinner they just hang out in their room. They called Snow to let her know that they would be home tomorrow.

Both woman where cuddled up together in bed as they watched tv. There was a movie on but neither was watching.

Regina's head was on Emma's chest, her arm wrapped around the blondes waist.  
Emma was on her back and hand one hand playing with Regina's hair, the other was tightly wrapped around the brunette's waist.

All of the sudden regina shoots up with a gasp, "we had a date tonight" regina says with wide eyes.

"Oh shit" emma says and rolls over to grab her phone of off the nightstand. Al most falling out of bed because she couldn't reach it, making regina laugh out loud. Taking her phone and jumping back in bed and on top of regina, pressing their lips together. "Shush you" she smiles.

Regina laughs and wraps her arms around Emma's waist, pulling the blonde closer. Kissing the blonde back, with a smile.

Emma pulled back, but didn't move of off regina. Looking at her phone and calling the restaurant, which they have been at about 30 minutes ago. Dialing the number and putting the phone to her ear. Leaning in again as they phone went over, kissing the mayor again.

Emma shocks as they phone was answers, totally lost in the kiss that she forget she was calling. "Um yes hello" emma says as regina laughs again. "Yeah i know, sorry. Yes we're not back in town yet so we can't make it" emma leans in again and brushed their lips together. "Yes we will be coming another dat. Thanks. Bye" emma stops the call and leans in again, kissing the brunette.

"What did they say" regina asks in between kisses. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling her down.

Emma was now laying on top of regina with her upper body, her legs where hanging of off the bed. Putting her phone somewhere on the side of the bed as she kisses the other woman back.

The movie long forgotten as they cuddle up again against each other. The night was nothing more then holding each other and kissing but i was a perfect night for both of them.  
Although... The storm henry said was coming.. Never came.


	17. Chapter 17

School reunion

Chapter 17

* * *

"Henry!" Regina yells as she opens the door and walks inside. The blonde woman following her into her house, caring her bag. "We're home!" She tries again but no answer.

"Alright" emma sighs as she puts Regina's bag down next to the stairs. "Where do you want this?" Emma asks as she leans against the staircase.

"Um, up?!" Regina says with a shy smile.

Emma just gave regina a grin and a nod and takes her bag upstairs.  
She opens every door to find Regina's room. Second door to the right, she finally found the mayors room. "Damn" she whispers under her breath.

The room had a big queen size bed, a walk in closet, a door probably to a bathroom. A big tv, which emma wonders if that had ever been on at all. A big size mirror on the wall and a beautiful desk where a small mirror was with all Regina's make up.

"You like it?" Emma hears a soft voice behind her. "It's beautiful" emma smiles, she walks inside and puts the bag down at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you" regina smiles. "You want something to eat? I can make you some lunch" Regina asks as she walks up to the bed where emma was and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

Emma smiles and wraps her arms around Regina's waist and pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss was just a sweet kiss, their lips moving over each other. Emma sweeps her tongue on regina's bottom lip-

"I KNEW IT!" someone yells

They almost jumped apart. Seeing henry stand in the doorway. _'That little shit'_ emma thought. _'just when it was about the get to the good part'_ emma thought and sighs.

Henry was smiling from ear to ear. "You guys are welcome" he grins and walks away.

Regina just looks at the door with her mouth ajar. Emma smirks and pulls regina back into her arms. "Well at least we don't have to sneak around" She grins.

Regina rolls her eyes and emma could see she was trying really hard not to smile. Wrapping her arms back around Emma's neck. "Well yes, I do like that idea" she smiles.

"Me too" emma smiles and leans in and presses another kiss to the mayors lips.

Emma feels regina smile as she kisses back. "You still want some lunch?" Regina asks as their lips ghost together.

"Lunch would be perfect" emma smirks as she packs Regina's lips again. She takes her by the hand and they walk done to the kitchen.

"So, I'm going out" henry says as they enter the kitchen hand in hand. "I'll be back for dinner so you guys can tell me all about your awkward school reunion" henry smirks.

"Where are you going?" Regina asks as she sat down at the kitchen island.

Emma walks over and takes a glass and fills it with water, sipping it slowly while looking out of the window.

"Going to sword fight with grandpa" he says as he walks up behind emma, just as she turns around, he hugs her fast. Moving to regina and pressing a kiss to her cheek as he walks past her before walking out of the kitchen.

Emma looks at regina as they hear the door close, she looks so sad but not a usual sadness.

Regina lets out a sigh, "he's growing up" regina says.

 _'ah, it's that kind of sadness'_ emma thought. "Yeah" emma says as she places the empty glass in the sink.

"What is he wants to move out next moth?" Regina asks.

"Well, he is 18 now" emma smirks and walks up behind regina and puts her arms around her shoulders. Kissing the brunette's temple, "he won't be little forever" she whispers.

Regina sighs again. "I know" she whispers and puts a hand on top of Emma's arm.

Emma lets go of the brunette and sits down next to regina. "Have you ever thought about having another child?" Emma asks as she looks at her fingers on top of the kitchen island.

Emma saw Regina's sad face turn into a small smile. "Yes" regina says as she looks to find Emma's eyes.  
"I always wanted to be pregnant" she smiles. "But, then I became queen. And I didn't want it anymore.. I didn't want my child to grow up in the hate i lived in. And i took a potion so i will never be able to carry a child." Regina sighs again. "But then, since i have henry.. I would love to have another child. Even if i am not able to carry a child myself, i would still love to."

"Can't true love break that?" Emma asks. "I mean.. If robin is your true love..." Emma trailed off, knowing that it didn't work out for them.

"If he is, yes then maybe i would have been pregnant and would have a child already" regina says. "But that hasn't happened in the two years i was with him so i guess he is not my true love"

"Well" emma smirks, moving in closer and kissed regina on the cheek. "Then i'm sure someone else is" she whispers smiling.

Regina turns her head with a smile, "I'm pretty sure that it's someone else is" she grins and leans in to kiss the blonde.

Emma smiles and kisses the mayor back. "I hope you find your true love soon" she whispers as she ghosts their lips and presses their lips together again.

"Maybe I already found mine" she smiles against emma lips, and wraps her arms around her neck. Keeping their lips connect with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: awww, thats cute isn't it?!**

 **what did you guys think? let me know, i love reading your reviews! thankyou for your reviews on the last chapter.. they always make me smile and in a good mood for writing more!**


	18. Chapter 18

School reunion

Chapter 18

* * *

"So you guys pretended to be married?" Henry asks as he took a bug bit of his spaghetti regina made.

"No, we pretended to be in a relationship" regina says as she took a small bit of the food.

"That's about the same thing" henry says with his mouth full and rolls his eyes.

"No its not" emma says pointing at henry with her fork, as she swallowed her food.

"Anyways" henry says while rolling his eyes again. "Anything awkward happen?"

"Not really awkward things though" emma says as she took a bit. "It was a bit boring to be honest. I mean-" emma swallowed her bit of food, "no one started a fight about years ago, and no one started a food fight.."a sighs as she plays with the food on her plate. "Nothing like in the movies"

"Aw to bad" henry says as he took another bit.

"So" emma says, "that storm though. Wow took us by surprise" emma says wide eyed.

"Oh my god" henry says, "i know right?! Mega storm, unbelievable"

"Henry i don't like it if you lie" regina says as she puts her fork in her empty plate.

"I didn't lie!" Henry says seriously. "I swear there was a storm coming"

"Henry" emma warned

"You think i would seriously lie about something like that?" He asks hurt

Both woman said nothing. They just looked at the teen in front of them.

"No" emma says with a sigh after a minute. "No I don't think you lie about something like that." Emma puts her fork in her plate as well and pushed it a little more to the center of the table. "The reason is that, you've been wanting your mom and i to date since you where 15." Emma exhaled a deep breath. "And when the storm didn't came..."

"We assumed" regina says with a sorry look on her face. "I'm sorry henry" she says.

Henry sighs and stands up, putting his plate in the sink. He stops there, not walking away and not turning around. "I just-" he stops himself and sighs again. "Never mind. Just stop being so convenient of yourself that I'm lying when I'm not" he says and without looking at his mothers, he walks out of the kitchen.

Regina looks at the stop where henry walk away. Emma sighs again, getting up and putting her plate in the sink too.

Regina followed emma and puts her plate in the sink too.

Emma turns to regina and wraps her arms around the woman's shoulder and pulls her into a hug.

"He's been wanting us to date since he was 15?" Regina asks. Pulling back and looking into Emma's eyes with a small smile of her own.

"Well technically it was since you and i broke up with those 'assholes' as henry calls them." Emma smiles.

"That was when he was 14 and a half" regina says with a grin. Putting her arms around the blonde's neck and pressing a loving kiss to the thin pink lips.

"Ma" henry says looking down at his phone as he leans against the door.

Emma and regina pull back the second they hear henry. But they do not let go of each other's body. Emma's arms still wrapped around Regina's waist, and Regina's arms where holding Emma's upper arms.

"Grandma wants us to come to granny's." He says not looking up from his phone.

"Why does she want that at thus hour?" Regina asks with a frown.

"She says some friends of you are there and they are 100% sure you guys are together" he says looking up at from his phone.

Seeing this moms frown, he looks back at his phone as it buzzes again. "Um... Ben and sandra... Something and Tina and Rosa..?" He looks up confused. But the color in his mothers faces where all gone within a second.

* * *

 **A/N: oooohhhh shit ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

School reunion

Chapter 19

* * *

 **A/N: A big thankyou for the lovely 'ShipHappens' because without you.. yeah.. this story from now on would have gone no where! Haha, love ya bea!**

* * *

Emma and Regina walked into granny's with Henry walking behind them.

In a booth, Ben, Sandra, Tina and Rosa where sitting. Snow and David are sitting at the bar talking to Granny. emma just hoped to god they didn't blow regina and her cover of being together.

Swan?" Ben says as he sees the two woman walking towards them. "And the lovely Regina. Nice to see you again"

Regina gave Ben a tight smile as she sat down at the small table next to the booth. "This is Henry" Regina says as she puts her hand on Henry's arms because he was still standing. "Our son"

"He" Ben says and stands up to shake henry's hand. "Heard a lot about you kid" he says with a smile. He lets go of henry's hand and sits back down, wrapping his arm around Sandra' shoulder.

"He's older then I thought he would be" Tina smiles. She was sitting at the window with Rosa next to her on the outside of the booth.

"He's right there honey, he can hear you" Rosa says to Tina with an eye roll.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asks as she sits down at the table regina was sitting at.

"Well you where talking about this place and how you stayed here but nowhere else. So we thought, we also would like to see this place" Ben says with a grin.

"We thought it would be fun" Sandra smiles but she was only looking at Ben.

"And we could use a break so here we are" Tina says, talking Rosa's hand in her own.

"Okay…" emma says taking a deep breath. "And you guys are staying where?" she asks

"Oh" Sandra turns to look at Emma, "We're staying at the B&B" she smiles.

Regina sighs in relieve. "Well, I'm sorry but it's late and after the day driving I would really like to head home and get some sleep" Regina says as she stands up.

"You wouldn't have a spear room or anything?" Tina asks as she holds Rosa's hand a bit tighter. "The B&B is full"

regina sighs, but not of relieve this time. "We do have spear room. Come along" she says as she walks towards the door.

Tina and Rosa get out of the booth and walks after Regina. Emma says goodnight to Ben and Sandra and she and Henry walk towards the door as well. "kid, just go along with the story mom and I made up okay?" emma whispers before pushing him towards the door, but quickly walking over to Snow and David.

"Emma what's going on?" snow asks as she holds Neal close to her chest. The little guy was 4 now but he was fast asleep on his mother chest.

"Okay so…" emma took a breath. "Regina and I pretended that we where together for the school reunion. So those 4 people think Regina and I are in a relationship. They know how I gave henry up for adoption and how he came look for me. They think its henry who made us get together. So if you would please just go along with the story for the time being that would be very much appreciated." Emma exhaled. "And if you could also tell the people in town, if they could please get along with the story too that would be great. It would be really awkward if someone would ruin this and we'd bee fuck-"

"Emma!" snow almost yelled. "No need for those words." Snow hissed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. We'll go along with your story. We'll tell everyone about it so it won't be awkward."

"Thank you" Emma smiles, and gave both of them a hug.

"So we won't be your parents for as long as they are here either right?" David asks.

"Yes, cause that would be just weird and not awkward." Emma laughs a little.

"So I guess you are going to stay with Regina then for as long as those people are here?" Snow asks.

"Um" Emma had not thought of that one yet. "Yeah I guess" Emma says as she puts her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor.

"Then I think you'd better go outside before she drives off without you" David smiles as they hear two cars starting.

Emma's head jerks up and looks outside the window, "shit" she mumble's under her breath. Running towards the door, yelling at "thanks and goodnight" over het shoulders to her parents and leaving the diner.

SQSQSQ

"this will be your room" regina says as she opens the door to the guest room.

It was a big room with a king size bed, a bathroom connected to it, a tv, a big closed, a big mirror and a small desk with a smaller mirror for makeup and that kind of stuff.

"It's beautiful regina" Rosa says smiling and walks inside the room, putting her bag down.

"Thank you" Regina says. "Well" she sighs and steps aside for Tina to enter the room with her bag as well. "Goodnight" she says and closes the door before walking downstairs again.

Emma was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water as she looked outside the window. "Are you coming?" she hears a voice behind her.

Emma turns around and sees Regina leaning against the door. Emma nods and puts the glass down in the sink, turning off the lights and following Regina up to her room.

Both woman are quite when they change into their night cloths. Emma looks at the bed as she was the first one to be ready for bed. On the left night stand, there was nothing but a small clock. On the right side however, was a clock, a glass of water, a picture of the three of them and her watch- wait… a picture of the three of them?

Emma walks over to Regina's side of the bed and sits down on the bed. She takes the picture in her hand and looks at it. It was a picture of them from last Halloween. Regina was dressed as the Evil Queen, Emma as a white night and Henry as Thor.

"That's my side of the bed dear" regina says as she walks out of the bathroom.

Emma said nothing; she simple put the picture back where it was before. "I loved that night" Emma smiles as she rolls over to the left side. "It was a fun night" she grins as she gets under the blankets.

"Yes it was" regina smiles as she got into bed as well.

Emma leans over and turns the lights off, turning in bed and looked at Regina who was lying with her back towards Emma. With a soft smile, Emma leans over and presses a soft kiss to Regina's cheek, "goodnight" she whisper. Lying back down and wrapping an arm around the mayor's waist, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight" she hears Regina whisper back, and feeling Regina's hand being put on top of emma's. Smiling Emma closes her eyes, _'maybe them stopping by wasn't as bad as I thought I would be'_ emma thought with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**School reunion**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **this will be the chapter before the final chapter. it's time i start something new even though this was a lot of fun! i hope you enjoy this chapter! the next chapter will be a chapter a couple of months later.. because 'ShipHappens' gave me the Inspiration for that chapter!**

 **And i love your reviews and thankyou for so many followers on this story! I hope you read my other story's too and my upcoming which is gonna be soo cool! it was sent to me as a prompt so keep your beautiful eyes open ;)**

* * *

Emma was still asleep but she felt something move against her. There was a nice warm feeling against her front, but it was moving. It felt like a body so Emma holds it tighter and pulls it more into her.

"Emma" regina hisses, and emma feels the mayor trying to get out of her grip.

"Not yet" Emma mumbled sleepy. Snuggling her head closer into the crook of Regina's neck.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Regina whispers as she tries to wiggle out of her grip again.

Emma groans but lets go of the other woman. "You better come back to bed after" Emma says as she opens her eyes, following the brunette with her eyes till she disappeared into the bathroom.

Emma sighs and lays her head back down onto the pillow. She slept well,  
and that was something that didn't really happen often. But it did happen the past couple of days as she and Regina had shared a bed.

Smiling as she presses her head into the pillow and smells Regina's perfume from yesterday. A door opens and Emma looks up again. Seeing Regina walk back to the right side of the bed, and climbing back in next to Emma.

Emma smiles as Regina turns to face her. She puts her arms back around Regina's waist and pulls her closer, feeling Regina's face snuggle into her chest. "This is nice" Emma says.

"Yes it is" Regina whispers as she wraps her arm around Emma's torso. "Maybe a bit sooner then I expected"

"Well, yes that's true, but nothing happened last night so it's not that we have regrets about that happening to soon" emma says and holds regina a bit tighter.

"Yes that's true" Regina looks up to Emma with a smile. She leans forward and presses her lips to Emma's. It was a lazy kiss but they both enjoyed it very much.

"I could get used to this" Emma smiles as she kisses Regina again.

"Me too" Regina says softly and smiles.

They hear some voices outside the bedroom, in the hallway. With a loud sigh, both woman get out of bed and get ready for the day.

SQSQSQ

"So, you don't mind that you are adopted?" Rosa asks henry as they sat in the kitchen with Tina. Just the three of them.

"No I don't mind at all" henry answers. "Like, I was mad at first but that was because my mom never told me I was adopted. Then when I found out I was mad.. But now I'm cool with it cause I know ma too you know" henry speaks as he is texting.

"We really want to have a child" Tina says as she puts a cup of coffee in front of Rosa, kissing her cheek and sitting down next to her at the kitchen island.

"Well, maybe" Henry puts his phone down and looks at the two women. "Maybe you shouldn't be so focused on getting pregnant yourself. What about the other one trying to carry the baby?" He asks.

"I can't have children." Tina smiles sadly. "It's a genetic thing." she explains waving a bit with her hand in the air. Rosa putting her hand on Tina's leg and smiling softly at her before taking her hand back to drink her coffee.

"Well what about adopted a child?" He asks like it's the obvious thing to do. "You make a child happy and you're happy" he smiles. "What else do you want?" He grins and at that moment, Emma and Regina walk into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone" Emma says as she puts her hand through Henry's hair to mess it up.

"Morning" Rosa smiles as she sipped her coffee. Tina just smiles as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asks as she saw henry talking with a serious face when they came in to the kitchen.

"Adoption" henry says as he moves to get a glass of apple juice.

"Are you thinking about adopting a child?" Regina asks as she took some bread and puts it in the toaster. Taking the eggs and bacon and a pan.

"We're just looking at the options." Tina says as she tries to hide a bit behind her coffee cup.

"It's a good option I think" regina says as she cracks the eggs in the pan. "Eggs?" She asks Tina and Rosa.

"No thank you" Tina says and sips her coffee again. "Yes please" Rosa smiles.

"How would you like them?" Regina asks as she Emma put a cup of coffee next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you dear" she smiles as she takes her coffee and took a small sip.

"Scrambled if that's okay…" Rosa asks

"Of course" Regina says as she went to work. "What other options are you looking at if I may ask"

Tina puts her now empty cup down and sighs. "Well we've tried about anything else.. So I think it's about the only option left"

"What about the other carrying the kid?" Emma asks as she sips her own coffee.

"Can't" henry says as he swallows his sip of apple juice. "Genetic thing"

"oh, I'm sorry… well, How do you feel about adopting" Emma asks Rosa as she sips her coffee.

"I wouldn't mind adopting a child" Rosa says. "But the only think I ask for is a small child"

"Well, older kids are great too you know" Emma says, thinking about how badly she wanted to be added even though she was older.

"I never though about adopting a child. So I think I would just want a small child, it doesn't have to be a baby but.. Well you know" Rosa says looking at her empty coffee cup.

Emma looks at the two women. Tina puts her hand on Rosa's leg, Rosa looks up and smiles softly at Tina. "How did you two meet?" Emma asks.

"I work at a bank, and Rosa just walked in one day." Tina smiles.

"I just had to get some information because I didn't understand how that Internet banking goes and all that." Rosa giggled.

"So I helped her and for some reason she just kept coming back" Tina smiles and looks at Rosa who started to blush. "I didn't mind at all" she adds in almost a whisper.

"Well I had a good reason to coma back all the time" Rosa giggles again, leaning in to kiss Tina.

"Here you go" regina says as she places a plate with eggs in front of Rosa, who mumbled a small "thank you" as she stopped kissing Tina and pulled back.

"Henry, how badly did you wanted to meet your biological parents when you where younger?" Tina asks as she looks at henry and Regina's interaction. Even though there is no biological relation between them, Tina could see, that without a doubt, Regina and Henry are mother and son.

"I ran away and took the bus to Boston from here and when looking for Emma on my own without saying anything to mom when I was 12. I came home late at night cause Emma took me and by then mom had already called the police to look for me" he smiles.

Emma grins and wraps her arms around the brunette from behind. Regina leans back into Emma as she rolls her eyes at Henry's comment, putting a hand through his hair as he sits at the kitchen island.

Tina and Rosa just looked at Henry with their mouths agape of surprise.


	21. Chapter 21

**School Reunion**

* * *

 **hey guys,**

 **I'm sorry for not uploading in so long.. summer i guess! but I'm back with the last chapter! it's an extra long chapter so i hope you like it a lot and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story in the comments after reading it!**

 **Thankyou 'lacepriest' for helping me Beta this chapter**

 **hopefully till my next story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"This is it?" Henry asked, his mouth hanging slightly open as he looks at the small private beach.

"Yeah." Emma says her mouth also hanging agape.

They were at the seaside, at a beautiful small secluded beach. There were rows of chairs with white linens around them, an aisle down the middle that separated the chairs into two different sides.

There were people already sitting on both sides of the aisle as the family of four made their way towards the seating area.

"Hello"

"Hello." Regina answers with a smile.

"Bride or groom's side?" The woman in a purple dress asked the two women.

"Um, bride" Emma says as she looks at the invitation:

'We are getting married

Ben & Sandra

August 1st  
Hawaii beach'

And on the back some more information about the location.

So here they were, 15 months later, at Ben and Sandra's wedding. They made the decision to make the trip for the wedding, a vacation. They are in Hawaii for 3 weeks, for a family vacation. Henry had been allowed to take his girlfriend Grace along, as they have been together for a year and a half now.

Regina was in a beautiful navy blue dress, ending just above her knees and showing a little cleavage but not too much.

Emma was wearing some designer shorts, in the same material as Regina's usual suit pants were made of since Emma didn't want to wear a dress, and she was wearing a matching blue blouse. Well, the same one Henry lent her from Regina's clothes and never gave back.

Henry was in neat clothes as well; he wore suit pants and a gray shirt. His girlfriend Grace was wearing a cute purple dress that ended above her knees and was strapless.

Regina had taken her shopping before they went on vacation since Grace didn't have anything for the wedding. Emma thought it was a good idea for Regina to go and bond with her probably soon, daughter in law. Henry, who was turning 19 this year, was already talking about marrying the girl.

"Just pick any seats on the left side." the woman says. The four people made their way to some chairs and sat down. Regina sat next to Emma, Henry next to Emma, and Grace next to Henry.

Emma slipped her hand into Regina's, turning to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

Regina leaned in and presented her own plump lips to the small pink ones of Emma. Smiling, Emma kissed the brunette back without hesitation.

Soon all seats were taken, and the music started playing. Ben was the first to walk out to stand at the altar.

A couple of brides maids accompanied by their groomsmen came next, guided by a man who went up to stand behind Ben.

Then Sandra and her father come walking down to the altar. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, more like a beach dress but you could definitely see it was a wedding dress.

* * *

"Benjamin Peter Riddle, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The clergyman asks Ben.

"I do." Ben smiles wide and Emma could see glistering tears rolling down Sandra's cheek in the sun.

"Sandra Gail Summers, do you take this man to be your husband?" The clergyman then asks Sandra.

"I do." she says with her voice cracking up a bit as she smiles wide, looking into Ben's eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." the clergyman says looking at them both. "You may kiss your bride." he says to Ben.

Not taking their eyes of off each other eyes for one second, Ben stepped closer to Sandra and slipped his arms around her waist, lifting her up a bit and pressing their lips together. Sandra's arms then wrapped around Ben's neck.

Loud clapping and cheering went around the people and everyone stood up and smiled happily. Ben and Sandra took each other's hand and ran back down the aisle.

"That was beautiful." Emma says, as the four of them stood and watched Ben and Sandra drive off to the party location. Wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulder, Emma pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Yes, it was beautiful." Regina smiles as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

* * *

"Wow this is great!" Henry says excited as they all walk into the big room where the reception is being held. There were a lot of round tables, with white decorations everywhere.

There were no seating arrangements so the four of them made thier way to a table a bit in the middle on the left side of the room. There were 3 seats left empty at the table.

"So, you guys got Ben and Sandra together?" Grace asks Emma and Regina.

"Yes they did." a woman's voice behind the two sitting women, says. Emma looks behind her and sees Tina, Rosa and a child in Rosa's arms.

"Are these taken?" Rosa asks

"No, sit down" Emma smiles as she points at the chairs.

Tina and Rosa sit down. The circle was now round. It was Emma, then Regina, Tina, Rosa with the child in her arms, an empty chair for the child, Grace and Henry, ending with Emma again.

"And who is this cutie?" Regina asks as she looks at the child.

"This is Mary Jane." Tina says as she slides her fingers slowly up and down the baby's cheeks.

"She's so cute." Grace says with a smile and takes Henry's hand in her own on top of the table.

"Aww ladies! San, come look at this" Ben says as he sits down at the empty seat next to Rosa and Grace.

"Oh my gosh, you guys" Sandra says looking in awe at the small child, sitting down on Ben's lap.

"Beautiful dress dear." Regina says looking at Sandra.

"Thank you" Sandra smiled.

Emma puts her arm around Regina's shoulder and kisses her temple.

"So we have to tell you guys something though." Emma says, as she looks down and she takes Regina's hand with her empty hand.

Sandra gasps, "You're pregnant?!"

"No! God haha." Emma says awkwardly. "Um, we sort of didn't tell the truth when we all met at the school reunion." Emma says as she looks at Regina for help. She didn't know how to tell them that they lied.

"Okay..." Ben says as he slips his arms around Sandra's waist, and lays his head on her shoulder.

"We were not together when we went to the school reunion." Regina says simply.

"But you said that you where." Tina says with a frown.

"Yes." Regina says. "It just sort of happened." the brunette smiled and looked at Emma.

"Look." Emma says. "I don't even remember what exactly happened. When we met, we hated each other. We got along for Henry's sake and slowly we became friends..." Emma took a breath cause she was talking so fast. "We're just so comfortable with each other i guess it just happened you know" Emma says, staring at the four people, who looked at her with their mouth ajar, with an awkward smile.

Regina just smiled and pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. "But thanks to you all, when you came to Storybrooke unannounced, we had to pretend even more and Emma stayed over at my house for that time."

"And then ma never left mom's house when you all left." Henry says with a grin on his face.

Emma looked at the teenage with her mouth hanging open. She did leave Regina's house after that...to pick up more clothes.

Regina looked at her son with an eyebrow raised. She left that one weekend when Snow came to her house to take Emma back home. Thankfully she came back after that.

"Actually," Emma says. "We were already kind of together when we got back from the reunion." Emma says clearing her throat and squeezing Regina's hand. "But we didn't tell anyone back then." she smiled with a blush coming up to her face.

"You sneaky-"

"Ben!" Sandra interrupted before he could curse. "Well... I didn't even notice you guys where faking it, so I guess that there was already something going on between you two." Sandra smirked and she takes a  
glass of champagne off the plate of glasses the waiter brought. "Thank you." she says sipping her drink.

"Yeah, guess so." Emma smiles.

"But you guys are together now? Right?!" Rosa smiled.

"Yes we are." Regina smiled, turning to look at Emma who had a slice of pink creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well that's great!" Rosa smiled and she hugs her baby a bit tighter.

"So we all did something for one and other" Tina smiles as she takes her Mary Jane's hand. Looking back to the other people, "Emma and Regina got Ben and Sandra together, and you two help us to the idea of adopting. And the four of us exactly got you two together" Tina smiles

"I think this is a good group of people" Ben smiles as he looks around the table.

"I think so too" rosa smiles

"Me too" Emma smiles as she looks around the table too.

She and Regina where almost wrapped up in each other's arms.

Tina and Rosa where smiling at each other as rosa had Mary Jane on her lap and Tina held the babies hand.

Sandra was sitting on Ben's lap who had his arms held tightly around, his now wife, waist. As they looked smiling at the small baby on rosa's lap.

Grace was also smiling looking at Mary Jane while holding Henry's hand, as they lay on top of the table.  
Henry on the other hand was only looking at Grace, with a smile on his face.

"Sir, champagne?" The waiter asks as he held a tray with champagne on it in front of him.

"Oe yes please" Ben says with a smile. taking a glass of off the tray. "Babe?" He asks as he gives Sandra the glass, who had already emptied the other glass of champagne. And Ben took another glass of the try for himself.

"Thank you" Sandra says as she takes the full glass as she gives the empty glass back to the waiter.

"Miss?" The waiter asks Tina and Rosa.

"Thank you" they say as they take a glass.

The waiter moves to Regina and Emma. "You are not allowed to have alcohol young man" regina says as she looks at Henry.

"I know mom" he says while rolling his with a smirk, as emma takes a glass of off the tray.

"Miss?" The waiter asks Regina. "No thanks" she answers and he nods and walks away.

"Regina!" Ben says, "it's a celebration! You should take glass" he smiles.

"Yes!" Sandra says and waves the waiter back.

"No I can't" Regina tells with a smile and her face glows up. Looking at Emma with a smile and back to the four people.

Sandra smiles and emma sees the tears forming in her eyes, and rosa's eyes widen with an happy smile. Tina smirks and was about to say something...

"Aw come on why not?! Here just take a gla-" Ben says but Sandra put her elbow in his chest. "Auw what was that for?" Ben asks unknowingly.

"I'm pregnant" Regina smiles and emma kissed the brunette's cheek with an big smile.

"Oh my god!" Ben yells. "Im so happy for you! Congratulations!" He smiles and puts his glass in the air.

"Congratulations" Tina says and rosa nod smiles.

"May i ask how..?" Rosa asks.

"OOOHHHHHHKAYY" Henry says very loud, and stands up from the table. "May i have this dance my lady?" He smiles as he holds out his hand for Grace to take.

Smiling Grace takes Henry's hand, "i'd love to" she smiles.

As the young couple walks away to the dance floor, emma and Regina shared a glance. "Let's just say..." Regina says, "a bit of magic and a bit of true love was enough" Regina smiles.

Emma smiles and leans in, pressing her lips to Regina's. Taking her glass and puts it in the air. "To happy endings"

Everyone took their glass and puts them in the air as well, and all say at the same time.. "To happy endings" and there was a loud cling from the glasses put together by 5 people.

* * *

 **So I hope you like the ending.. I really do!**

 **See you all later! Love's me X**


End file.
